Maris Abrams
'Mariana "Maris" Heather Abrams 'é uma personagem de Gleek. Estuda no colégio Unika e mantém um relacionamento com Santana Mendley. Biografia Temporada 1 Fez apenas uma participação em Happy Day Kartnay conversando com Caleido sobre sua roupa e dizendo que precisava da ajuda da garota. Temporada 2 Apareceu em Audiçoes cantando Fred, mais afirma que está pegando Ju. Passa para a próxima fase do teste do coral. Em Gleeality apresenta Firework para os jurados do coral, mais acaba não passando para a última fase. Em seu dormitório, encontra sua nova amiga: Santana Mendley, que a pergunta porque queria participar do coral, já que Maris já é popular, ela diz que é por causa de Fire, que está tendo uma rápida queda. No episódio Britney/Brittanay ela e Santana teve o mesmo sonho que cantava Beautiful de Britney Spears, que deixa em uma situação tensa. Em Sexualidade? ela é convidada para ensinar junto com Santana número musicais sobre sexo para os alunos do coral. Já em Chega de Maldade, Maris, Brittanay, Ashley e Santana se recusam a cantar Run The World (Girls) e acaba sando do clube de líder de torcida. No episódio Ela Está de Volta, ela e Santana apresentam Me Against The Music que deixam o coral muito emocionados, convidando as duas para entrar no grupo, substituindo Ammy. Em Um Sonho Americano, Maris concorda em expulsar Caleido do coral. Nas Nacionais, ela não reconhece Caleido, pois fazia um tempo que eles não se viam e apresentam Born This Way com o grupo glee, deixando o coral Glee em terceiro, mais passando de fase. Em O Fim, ela e Santana ficam juntas no final. Temporada 3 Em O Projeto Piano Rosa, ela chega ao lado de Santana. Depois de descubrir que Santana quebrou os pianos rosas, ela diz que não reconhece mais sua amiga. No episódio O Pote de Ouro, Maria quer concorrer para presidente do colégio, mais vai ter que enfrentar Jhon e Caleido, que anuncia guerra nas urnas. Ela conhece Rory Flanimann e Maris acredita que seja um gênio da lâmpada e sua bolsa é o Pote de Ouro. Com isso Santana obriga ela a entrar pro novo coral que está formando, usando a desculpa do "gênio". Maris se apresenta com o seu novo coral: The Troubletones (Ameaça Músical). Em Eu Sou o Passado, ela pode repitir de ano o que deixa Santana preocupada e não deixa nem o pouco Maris. Ela tenta se aproximar da amiga, mais Santana não quer. No episódio S&M, Maris mais uma vez é o centro do episódio junto com Santana, a primeira vez foi em O Pote de Ouro. Ela faz um discurso que não tem nada a ver para presidente do colégio. Santana diz a Maris que é apaixonada por ela e Maris também se declara e as duas se beijam cantando I Kissed Girl. Na sala das The Troubletones é revelado que as duas estão namorando. Na decisão de presidente do colégio, Jhon é o vencedor mais revela que na verdade a eleição é sabotada e a vencedora oficial é Maris. No fim Santana e Maris comemoram que suas famílias apoiam o namoro cantando S&M de Rihanna (O que é engraçado é que por coensidência S=Santana & M=Maris) Em Ás Vezes Cançoes Não Levem a Nada, ela se apresenta com seu grupo e acaba vencendo as Nacionais. Já no episódio O Verdadeiro Espírito Natalino, Maris apresenta o programa Acesso MTV junto com seus colegas das Troubletones e Gleeks, mais todos concordam em comemorar o natal juntos. Em Nunca Diga Nunca, como todos ela e Fire tem que apresentar-se em Duetos, que no começo parece impossível, ficou legal. Músicas Solos Temporada 3: 107px-1228939-glee-run-the-world-617-409.jpg|Run The World (Girls) (Ásiatico F) 103px-Brittany_Sing_and_Perform_-i'm_A_Slave_4_U-.jpg|I'm Slave 4 U (Sim/Não) Duetos Temporada 2: *(Drop Dead) Beautiful by Britney Spears (Santana) (Britney/Brittanay) *Me Against The Music by Britney Spears ft. Madonna ''(Santana) (Ela Está de Volta) Temporada 3: *I Kissed A Girl ''by Katy Perry ''(Santana) (S&M) *S&M ''by Rihanna ''(Santana) (S&M) *All I Want 4 Christmas Is U ''by Mariah Carey ''(Katie) (O Verdadeiro Espírito Natalino) *Good Girls Go Bad ''by Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester ''(Fire) (Nunca Diga Nunca) *Peacock ''by Katy Perry ''(Caleido) (Segure-se Em 17) Temporada 4: *Set Fire To The Rain ''by Adele ''(Santana) (Trocas) *We R Who Whe R ''by Ke$ha ''(Santana) (Formatura) Temporada 5: *I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) (Santana) (A Quebrada) Em Grupo Temporada 2: *Firework ''by Katy Perry ''(Carly, Chad, Kevin, Ammy, Cameron, Lindsay, Mark, Katie e Brittanay) (Gleeality) *Born This Way ''by Lady Gaga ''(Jhon, Santana, Ashley, Thaylor e Adam) (As Nacionais) Temporada 3: *Christmas Wrapping ''by The Waitresses ''(Thaylor e Brittanay) (O Verdadeiro Espírito Natalino) *Santa Claus Is Coming To Town ''by Harry Reser and his band ft. Tom Stacks ''(Caleido, Fire, Santana, Katie, Jhon, Ashley e Kevin) (O Verdadeiro Espírito Natalino) *Don't Stop Believin' ''by Journey (Thaylor, Katie, Caleido, Jhon, Rory, Fire, Terri, Santana, Kevin, Ashley, Brittanay, Fred e Gléu) (Nunca Diga Nunca) No Fundo Temporada 3: *Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez and The Scene (Para Santana e Ashley) (Ás Vezes Cançoes Não Levam a Nada) *Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another ''by Blondie/Pat Benatar ''(Caleido, Katie, Ashley, Kevin e Terri) (Seja Forte) *Love On Top ''by Beyoncé ''(Para Katie) (Junto com Brittanay e Thaylor) Brittany_Gaga.png|Maris e seu visual Gaga. Categoria:Gleek Categoria:Personagem